


White Torture

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Sad-urday [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Mental Breakdown, Solitary Confinement, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's the Amalgamate."</p><p>-Undertale, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Torture

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very light sadurday fic cause im tired

Days. Days become weeks. Weeks become months. Months become years.

Being formed of artificial matter, none of the rejects needed to eat. So being locked up for years and years wasn't really a life-or-death kind of thing, it was just really boring and, quite frankly, emotionally straining.

"Hoi!"

The scribble reject looked the amalgamation in the eyes. "Wanna play?"

"No, thanks." The amalgamation mumbled. "I'm not in the mood."

The scribble cocked his head.

"...Oh, fine." He grabbed a loose end on the scribble's outline, pulling it away. The coloring of his face melted out, and he laughed, playing with the putty-like color lump on the floor. That'd keep him occupied for a bit.

Had that door always been there? He vaguely remembers the film buff fiddling with the doorknob to no avail. But then it opened. Two figures walked out. One was mid-height, a bit on the beefier side, with an eyepatch and a horrendous shade of blonde hair. The other tall, messy-haired, with frown lines drawn across his displeased face. He kicks down a doorstop.

"Alright, everyone out."

"Wait...what?" The eyeless Norski is the first to speak. "Just... we can just leave. Right now."

"Yeah. I wanna use this room for a swimming pool. Or maybe a private spa and masseuse..."

The scribble wraps his flesh pigment back up, attaching it to his neck. The rejects looked at each other. Then back at the man. He wore a name tag reading 'I'm the Boss'. Somehow the amalgamation was overcome with rage.

"Christ, you're all bloomin' hideous. Get the fuck out of here."

The scribble looks down.

"Das not noice..."

"I don't care. You're not my responsibility anymore. Out, I say. Fucking get out, jesus." He scowled, his brows crinkling as he pointed out the door. He was scolding them like dogs. Dogs! The voices within the amalgamation were in a fight.

"Clock him out--

No--

That's not--

Fucking do it--"

"Oh, right, the four-way orgy from hell." He sighs. "Bugger me sideways. Just leave! It's a lovely day outside! Are you insane or just stupid?! Ge--"

The amalgamation becomes tired. His knuckle strikes the boss across the cheek. He spits a tooth and twists over onto his side. He spoke in four voices at once, staring down at the dark-haired stranger. With a violent rush of determination he kicks the boss in the side. His assistant watches in awe, but does nothing. He simply nods, as if to say, 'go on and do it'.

"We've been trapped here for Y E A R S !" He cried out, creating echos within the white room. "And now you come in, and you insult me, and you say you forgot I was even here, and I can just leave? I was a rejected experiment made by you, and you kept me here because you forgot! Like I'm some kind of pet fish you forgot to feed!"

"Larry, d--"

The amalgamation kicks him once more. His toe connects with the boss's side, throwing his skinny body against a close-by wall. He starts to get up, but the amalgamation has the strength of four men rolled into one. He grabs the boss by the collar.

"And you dare to talk to my friends like that? With that fucking tone?!"

"I'm saying you can leave now. You never have to see me again."

"Do you think anyone out there will accept us? We're your fucking table scraps, for Christ's sake!"

"Isn't it better than being stuck in here?"

He struck the boss violently, so hard that it pushes into a scary bruise. There were tears in the amalgamation's eyes. Finally, Mr. Larry spoke up, clearing his throat. The amalgamation almost wanted to kill this asshole.

"Bing, perhaps we could... Keep them in the house?"

"What? No!"

"If you don't do it I'm gonna let that one keep hitting you."

"You're the worst assistant ever! You're supposed to--" He was interrupted by a punch so hard he bit his tongue, and that bite makes blood come out. "Fuck! Fine! Jesus!"

The amalgamation dropped him. He whined a little bit. Mr. Larry helped him up, and he buried his face into Mr. Larry's shoulder and sobbed like a baby. What kind of mess was this man, he'd shout and then cry?

The amalgamation blinked.

Oh yeah, he did that.

Who knew? A single being could be unstable, too.


End file.
